Mutant
A Mutant is any being who has been exposed to Mutagen or in some other way has undergone some form of transformitive mutation by Vilgax and his force. In 2014 Vilgax and his Nemesis of forces plan with collects of death of humans, make mutagen ooze to give kraang as the factory make as they're donkey's ears transform into that of a Mutant Mythological Creatures is not instantaneous. When in KSI facility Regardless, Galvatron activated himself, announced to the humans he was his own being, and took control over all their drones. He had them destroy the facility and great earthshaking down into a mutant lava and burning humans to die, they remain human for some time, as their activated just like Galvatron must build up sufficiently for the not return back to humans again. The first indication of the transformation is when the mutagen ooze in TCRI super-mutated is replaced with a donkey's braying T.rex roaring and Smurfette said: EEE-Huh?, followed by the growth of Donkey's ears and a enormous size of monsters. The head, torso, and extremities come next, after which the humans is then forced into a violence, stance. The final change is losing the ability of human speech. Before the mutant monsters stayed in Kraang's lab Vilgax checks them by asking their names to make sure they have lost their ability to vocalize, which signifies they are fully transformed. It is clear, however, that the speechless Griffin one and still retain human minds and intelligence, as are apparently able to understand Vilgax. The mutants monsters that are fully transformed and can no longer vocalize are stripped bare of their clothes, hurled into baring cage or glass of cage, grounds many of mutants monsters, and being control by Mind Worm, as slaveys to destroy the every universe of franchise, by force of evil Decepticons. Vilgax and machines reprograms the other war machines, army of mutant monsters named Cyclops to attack humanity, wiping out all plant, animal and microbial life with toxic gas and chemical weapons there force into the devastated franchise of universe. 2012 series * Humans - Mutant Monkeys, and mutant mythology creatures * The Overlord - Mutant Ghost Sprit * Galvatron - Mutant Decepticons * Michelangelo - Mutant Turtle * Spider Ed - Mutant Spider/Cyborg * Dee Dee - Mutant Human/Titans/Kraang/Animals * Mrs. Tweedy - Mutant Human/Basilisk/Smurfette * Snakeweed- Mutant Plant * Spider Bytez- Mutant Spider * Geroge/Monkey Brains- Mutant Kerchak/Spider/T.Rex's tail * Griffin - Mutant Blaziken/Lion/Dee Dee/Smurfette * Captain K'nuckles/Fung - Mutant mugger crocodile * Grinch - Mutant human * Leatherhead- Mutant Alligator * Mandark Thundercracker- Mutant Human * Orthus - Mutant Human/Dog Meat (Food) * Justin - Multispecies Mutant * Spy-Roach - Mutant Cockroach * Joshua Joyce - Mutant Cockatoo/Smurfette * The Pulverizer/Timothy/Mutagen Man - Mutant Human * Parasitica Wasp - Mutant Wasp * Newtralizer - Mutant Newt * Adam Lyon - Mutant Tyrannosaurus/Human/Smurfette * Squirrelanoids - Mutant Squirrel/Smurfette * Spike/Slash- Mutant Tortoise * Vilgax - Mutant Chimera Sui Generis/Dragon/Planted * Devastator and Decpticons Clones-Chimera Sui Generis/Kraang Clone/Smurfette * Fungus Humongous - Mutant Mushroom * The Leviathan - Mutant Kraken/Smurfette, three snake-like eyes at the tip of three tentacles. * Ice Cream Kitty - Mutant Cat/Ice Cream Hybrid * Giant Rats- Mutant Rats * Rat Man Freak- Mutant Human/Rat * Vitaly - Mutant Siberian Tiger "(Panthera tigris altaica)" * Martin Milton/Sir Malachi - Mutant Sparrow * AUTO /Autopilot (Wall E) - Mutant High-Tech steering wheel with a central, glowing red eye/Smurfette * Antonio/Pizza Face - Mutant Pizza * Hydra - Mutant Purple Serpent/Many heads/Lizard/Dee Dee's arm (Hydra gets three new heads with dark purple smoke)/Brachiosaurus/Leviathan/Smurfette * Kraang Zombies - Mutant Human/Kraang * Creep - Mutant Dirt * Prometheus - Mutant Monsters Clone/Kraang/Smurfette * Punk Frogs ** Attila the Frog - Mutant Frog ** Genghis Frog - Mutant Frog ** Napoleon Bonafrog - Mutant Frog ** Rasputin the Mad Frog - Mutant Frog ** Frog Soldiers - Mutant Frogs * Speed Demon - Mutant Car * Manticore - Mutant Dee-Dee's head/Lion/Lego's head/Scorpion/Smurfette * Chimera - Mutant Tyrannosaurus Rex/Pig (Thea Stilton)/Serpent (Smurfette/Dragon) Three heads * Shredder Elite ** Shiva Shredder - Mutant Crab ** Claw Shredder - Mutant Lobster ** Mini Shredder - Mutant Shrimp * Ivan Vanko - Mutant Human/Indian Elephant/Smurfette * Taotie - Mutant Human/Warthog * Zach varmitech - Mutant Human/Dog Meat/Smurfette * Cyclops/Sloth - Mutant Three eyes/Huge body/Dee Dee's Legs and Arms (Smurfette) * Farmer (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) - Mutant Human/Werewolf/Smurfette * Dennis the rabbit - Mutant Human/Rabbit * J.T. - Mutant Human/Water Buffalo * Cash Murray - Mutant Human/Indian Rhino/Smurfette * Toffee - Mutant Human/Lizard * Mojo Jojo - Mutant Human/Chimpanzze * Bart Simpson - Mutant Human/Piggy * Rampage - Mutant human/Bulldozer * Cheater (Cree Lincoln) Mutant Human/Cyborg * Meldar Prime Mutant Human/Cyborg * Dr. Hamsterviel - Mutant Rat * Benjamin Krupp - Mutant Vemon Crab/Smurfette * Soul of Cinder - Mutant Demon * Mordu - Mutant Human/Black Bear/Smurfette * The Tri - Mutant Megazord * Twisted Alice - Mutant/Hybird Ink * Indominus rex — Available in research, needs 100% genome of Carnotaurus, Chameleon, Giganotosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor * Indoraptor — Available in research, needs 100% genome of Indominus rex, Smurfette and Velociraptor * Indoranodon — Available in research, needs 100% genome of Indominus rex, Pteranodon, Slimer, and Smurfette Category:Lists Category:Decepticons Subgroups Category:Mutants Category:Cured Mutants